Настоящие сёстры/Галерея
1 = Прибытие Крошки Белль ---- Birds_chirping_S2E05.png Rarity_dream_S02E05.png Rarity_talking_in_her_sleep_S2E5.png Rarity_smell_of_smoke_S2E5.png Rarity_smoke_S02E05.png Rarity_smoke!_S02E05.png Rarity_landing_on_the_floor_S2E5.png Rarity_screaming_S2E05.png|Дым! Rarity_falls_down_the_stairs_S2E05.png Rarity_observes_what's_causing_the_smoke_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Smoke_1_S2E5.png 'You_ruined_the_surprise!'_S2E5.png Rarity_sigh_S02E05.png Rarity_in_anger_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Smoke_2_S2E5.png Rarity_walking_past_her_parents_S2E5.png Rarity_walking_towards_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Rarity_almost_about_to_scold_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Rarity_Jump_S2E5.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle's_parents_S2E5.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle's_dad_S2E5.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle's_mom_S2E5.png Rarity's_parents_praising_Sweetie_Belle_S2E5.png Rarity's_father_tousling_Sweetie_Belle's_mane_S2E5.png Rarity's_family_at_the_breakfast_table_S2E5.png Rarity_-Figured-_S2E05.png Rarity_Juice_S2E5.png Rarity_Sniff_S2E5.png Rarity_-I_didn't_know-_S2E05.png Rarity_awkward_smile_S2E5.png Rarity's_mother_laughing_S2E5.png Rarity's_mother_-I've_been_giving_her_lessons-_S2E5.png Rarity_Listening_to_Her_Mom_S2E5.png Rarity's_mother_talking_to_Rarity_S2E05.png Rarity_vacations_S02E05.png Rarity_-Is_that_this_week-_S2E05.png Rarity_worried_S2E5.png Toast_S2E5.png Rarity_Toast_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Toast_S2E5.png Rarity,_Sweetie_Belle_and_their_parents_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_walking_away_S2E05.png Rarity_-A_week-_S2E05.png Rarity_clears_throat_S2E05.png Rarity_wise_pony_S2E5.png Rarity's_mother_'and_six_nights'_S2E05.png Rarity's_father_-you_gonna_eat_that--_S2E5.png Rarity_pushing_plate_S2E05.png Rarity_-Spend_time_with_your_sister-_S2E05.png Rarity_Shock_1_S2E5.png Rarity_looking_behind_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Luggage_S2E5.png Rarity_grin_S2E05.png Rarity's_parents_leaving_S2E5.png |-| 2 = Дела по хозяйству должны быть сделаны ---- Rarity_entering_kitchen_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'We_haven't_eaten_yet'_S2E05.png Rarity_looking_at_burnt_foods_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Burnt_S2E5.png Rarity_staring_at_Sweetie_Belle_worriedly_S2E5.png Rarity_backing_Sweetie_Belle_off_S2E05.png Rarity_Goes_to_Make_Breakfast_S2E5.png Rarity_levitating_a_box_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Sad_1_S2E5.png Rarity_looking_at_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Rarity_thinking_S2E5.png Rarity_Unsure_S2E5.png Rarity_'In_one_moment'_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Wait_1_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Wait_2_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Wait_3_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Wait_4_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Wait_5_S2E5.png Rarity_stirring_a_pot_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Wait_6_S2E5.png Rarity_makes_a_face_S2E05.png Rarity_-You_are-_S2E05.png Rarity_-You_can-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Garnish_1_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Garnish_2_S2E5.png Rarity_-Now_easy-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Garnish_3_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_trying_to_put_parsley_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_sweating_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Table_S2E5.png Egg_Breakfast_S2E5.png Rarity_-Not_bad-_S2E05.png Wiping_the_floor_S2E05.png Rarity_cleans_the_kitchen_S2E05.png Rarity's_clock_strikes_2_S2E5.png Rarity_-Some_things-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_cleaning_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_lifting_front_hooves_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_under_a_pile_of_clothes_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_pushing_basket_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_in_the_laundry_room_S02E05.png Washboard_and_bubble_bath_S2E5.png Open_window_and_clothesline_S2E5.png Rarity's_jumper_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_entering_room_S2E05.png Rarity_Long_Neck_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_'I_told_you'_S2E05.png Rarity_-Am_I-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_hanging_up_Rarity's_sweater_S2E5.png Rarity_-You_know_how_hard-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Rarity_observing_the_sweater_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Rarity_seeing_the_sweater_shrink_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_'Sorry'_S2E05.png Rarity_tries_to_keep_her_anger_inside_S2E05.png Rarity_tries_to_suppress_her_anger_S2E05.png Rarity_attempts_to_suppress_her_anger_S2E05.png Rarity_smiling_S2E05.png Rarity_-I_must_create-_S2E05.png Rarity_Splash_S2E5.png Rarity_gets_her_hoof_wet_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_'Sorry'_2_S2E05.png Rarity_-Stay_out_of_trouble-_S2E05.png Rarity_-Please-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_pushing_bucket_of_water_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_on_the_floor_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Groan_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Slide_S2E5.png Rarity_Bubble_1_S2E5.png Rarity_Bubble_2_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_something_S2E05.png Paper_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_picking_up_a_crayon_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Drawing_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_inspects_her_work_S2E5.png Blue_sparkle_on_Sweetie_Belle's_eyes_S2E05.png Gems_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_the_gems_S2E05.png Rarity_walking_out_S2E05.png Rarity_Drawing_S2E5.png Rarity_looking_at_Sweetie_Belle's_drawing_S2E05.png Rarity_shocked_because_Sweetie_Belle_used_her_gems_S2E05.png Rarity_Box_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Box_S2E5.png Rarity_is_surprised_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_cowering_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Sad_2_S2E5.png Rarity_angry_at_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Rarity_Unimpressed_S2E5.png Rarity_-Not_what_I_meant-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'And_help'_S2E05.png Rarity_looks_around_the_room_S2E05.png Sad_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Rarity_trying_to_be_nice_to_Sweetie_Belle_S02E05.png Rarity_-No,_thank_you-_S2E05.png Rarity_telling_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_walking_away_2_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Mess_S2E5.png Mess_S2E5.png Rarity_entering_boutique_S2E05.png Rarity_looking_inside_the_room_S2E05.png Rarity_finds_her_room_clean_S2E05.png Tidy_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_surprising_Rarity_2_S02E05.png Rarity_looking_around_S2E05.png Rarity_-My_inspiration_room-_S2E05.png Rarity_Stare_S2E5.png Rarity_-What_did_you_do-_S2E05.png Rarity_-What_did_you_do'_2_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Clean_it_up'_S2E05.png Rarity_-It_was_organized_chaos-_S2E05.png Rarity_-Planning_my_new-_S2E05.png Rarity_Upset_S2E5.png Rarity's_fabrics_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_'You_get_upset'_S2E05.png Rarity_Med_S2E5.png Rarity_-Start_from_scratch-_S2E05.png Sweetie_'make_you_happy'_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_are_sad_S2E05.png Rarity_Angry_S2E5.png Rarity_grinds_her_teeth_S2E05.png Rarity_controlling_anger_S2E05.png Rarity_manages_to_suppress_her_anger_S2E05.png Rarity_walking_away_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_opens_mouth_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_walking_away_3_S2E05.png |-| 3 = "Нам обеим не нужна сестра" ---- Sweetie_Belle_walking_S2E05.png Sisterhooves_Social_poster_S2E5.png Apple_Bloom_holds_a_flyer_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_questioning_Sweetie_Belle_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Why_it's_smashing'_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Grumpy_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_'Do_something_special'_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_shocked_S02E05.png Apple_Bloom_showing_the_poster_S2E5.png Apple_Bloom_talking_to_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'That_sounds_like'_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_happy_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_holding_flyer_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_by_the_door_S2E05.png Rarity_making_excuses_S2E5.png Rarity_levitating_a_cloth_S2E05.png Rarity_-Clean-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Back_to_hating_messes'_S2E05.png Rarity_-Watch_your_tone-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_following_Rarity_S2E05.png Rarity_-Honestly-_S2E05.png Rarity_-Playing_silly_little_games-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_the_floor_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_resentful_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_tears_up_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_mad_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Angry_S2E5.png Rarity_awkward_face_S2E5.png Rarity_Gasping_S2E5.png Rarity_explaining_S2E5.png Rarity_-Really-_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_angry_at_each_other_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_fighting_S2E5.png Rarity_-Deal!-_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Deal!'_S2E05.png Rarity_angry_S2E05.png Rarity_humph_S2E5.png |-| 4 = Время разъединения ---- Sweet_Apple_Acres_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_lying_on_a_hay_bale_S2E5.png Applejack_with_bale_of_hay_S02E05.png|"Дикость?" Big_McIntosh's_cutie_mark_sparkling_S2E5.png|"Она сказала, что соревнования "Настоящие сёстры" - дикость?" Apple_Bloom_'Uncouth'_S2E05.png|"Да! Дикость!" Apple_Bloom_Belches_S2E5.png Apple_Bloom_asking_what's_uncouth_S2E05.png|"Стой. Как это?" Sweetie_Belle_'She_thinks_I'm_uncouth'_S2E05.png|"Это не только о встрече. Она считает дикой меня." Applejack_worried_S02E05.png|"Милая, так Рарити думает практически обо всём." Apple_Bloom_eating_apple_S02E05.png Applejack_telling_Apple_Bloom_what's_uncouth_S2E05.png|"То есть, "невоспитанный, с плохими манерами"." Apple_Bloom_belches_S2E05.png Applejack_Face_S2E5.png|"Вот именно." Sweetie_Belle_looking_sad_on_a_hay_bale_S2E5.png Applejack_talking_to_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png|"Дай Рарити немного времени." Applejack_smile_S02E05.png|"Она придёт." Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_S2E05.png|"Сёстры всегда так поступают." Sweetie_Belle_'Not_sisters_like_Rarity'_S2E05.png|"Только не Рарити." Applejack_smiling_with_Apple_Bloom_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_unsure_of_helping_out_S2E5.png Rotten_apple_S02E05.png Applejack_grabbing_apple_with_teeth_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_pulling_a_tub_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_laughing_S2E05.png Applejack_big_smile_S02E05.png Applejack_getting_rid_of_bad_apples_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'This_is_a'_S2E05.png|"Это работа?" Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_Applejack_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_Apple_Bloom_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_with_empty_tub_S2E05.png|"А... ладно." Sweetie_Belle_gets_apple_in_horn_S2E5.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Never_wants_to_do'_S2E05.png Rarity_-Thanks_to_Sweetie_Belle-_S2E05.png Rarity_surprised_S2E05.png Fabrics_in_the_drawer_S2E05.png Rarity_gets_an_idea_S2E05.png Rarity_-Idea!-_S2E05.png Rarity_looking_at_pony_manikins_S2E5.png Rarity_'if_Sweetie_Belle_hadn't...'_S2E5.png Rarity_changing_expression_to_disdain_S2E05.png Rarity_levitating_the_clothes_S2E05.png Applejack_dropping_grape_S2E05.png Applejack_about_to_enter_a_container_filled_with_grapes_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Apple_Bloom_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_bounding_happily_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_jumping_into_the_vat_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_stomping_on_grapes_S2E05.png Applejack_opening_spigot_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_jar_being_filled_with_grape_juice_S2E05.png Applejack_and_Sweetie_Belle_S02E05.png Apple_Bloom_'that's_silly'_S2E05.png Applejack_covered_in_grape_juice_S2E05.png Grapejack_serious_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Please,_Applejack'_S2E05.png Applejack_serious_S02E05.png Applejack_giving_Apple_Bloom_a_grape_juice_bath_S2E5.png Rarity_moving_clothes_S2E5.png Rarity_levitating_the_clothes_2_S2E05.png Opalescence_yowling_S2E5.png Rarity_looking_at_Opalescence_S2E05.png Opalescence_being_worn_with_a_sweater_S2E05.png Rarity_d'awwing_at_Opalescence_S2E5.png Opal_frowning_S2E5.png Rarity_turned_all_right_S2E5.png Sheep_S2E5.png Applejack_running_among_sheep_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_running_alongside_a_sheep_S2E5.png Apple_Bloom_Sheep_S2E5.png Flock_of_sheeps_entering_the_pen_S2E05.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_high-fiving_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_and_Applejack_outside_of_the_sheep's_pen_S2E05.png Sheep_Talk_S2E5.png Applejack_talks_to_Apple_Bloom_S2E05.png Rarity_looking_at_the_mannequin_S2E05.png Rarity_angered_S2E05.png Rarity_-Sweetie_Belle!-_S2E05.png Rarity_-Where's_her_silly-_S2E05.png Rarity_looking_at_Sweetie_Belle's_drawing_2_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Heart_S2E05.png Rarity_crying1_S02E05.png Rarity_oh_Sweetie_Belle_S02E05.png Rarity_'Sweetie_Belle,_my_one_and_only_sister'_S2E5.png Rarity_one_and_only_sister_S2E5.png Rarity_-What_have_I_done-_S2E05.png Rarity_realizes_her_mistake_S2E05.png Rarity_admiring_plant_S2E5.png Rarity_-And_wishing-_S2E05.png Rarity_breaking_down_S2E5.png Rarity_crying_S02E05.png Rarity_NO!_S02E05.png Rarity_I_Must_S2E5.png Rarity_Superpony_S2E5.png Rarity_never_be_sisterless_S2E5.png |-| 5 = Путь сестер ---- Applejack, Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle sitting around the campfire S2E05.png Rarity spying S2E5.png Rarity happy S02E05.png Rarity finds Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Sweetie Belle turning face away from Rarity S2E05.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle talk to each other S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Hello, un-sister!' S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Better be careful' S2E05.png Rarity is disappointed S2E5.png Sweetie Belle 'Without a sister either' S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Made me realize' S2E05.png Rarity -Oh, Sweetie- S2E05.png Rarity is pleased S2E5.png Sweetie Belle slapping Rarity's hoof away S2E05.png Sweetie Belle 'And that's why' S2E05.png Rarity gasp S02E05.png Sweetie Belle hugging Applejack's foreleg S2E05.png Cute Sweetie Belle S02E05.png Sweetie Belle 'And takes care' S2E05.png Rarity huh S02E05.png Rarity annoyed S2E5.png Applejack looks a bit worried S2E05.png Applejack cute ear drop S2E5.png Applejack extricating leg from Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Apple Bloom irked S2E05.png Apple Bloom Sweetie Belle fighting over Applejack S2E05.png Applejack uhm S02E05.png Sweetie Belle 'So she could teach' S2E05.png Rarity hunches down to Sweetie Belle S2E05.png Rarity awesome face S02E05.png Rarity nervous chuckle S2E5.png Sweetie Belle backing Rarity up S2E05.png Sweetie Belle pointing at Rarity S2E05.png Rarity smiles S02E05.png Sweetie Belle 'Just forget it' S2E05.png Apple Bloom and Applejack gasping S2E5.png Rarity walking grumpily to Applejack S2E5.png Rarity -Why do you have- S2E05.png Rarity -Look so bad- S2E05.png Applejack chuckling S2E05.png Applejack pointing at Rarity S2E05.png Applejack talking to Rarity S2E5.png Rarity thinks S02E05.png Rarity talks to Applejack S2E05.png Applejack and Rarity S02E05.png Applejack thinking S2E05.png Applejack talks to Rarity S2E05.png Applejack and Rarity1 S02E05.png Applejack pointing at Rarity 2 S2E05.png Rarity understanding apple pie S02E05.png Rarity -pile of mush- S02E05.png Rarity -crumbly dry mess- S02E05.png Rarity epic stand S02E05.png Rarity -I just hope it isn't too late- S02E05.png |-| 6 = Настоящие сестры ---- Sisterhooves_Social_Event_S02E05.png Berryshine_Pie_2_S2E5.png Lucky_Clover_2_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'I_guess_it's'_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle,_Apple_Bloom_and_Applejack_walking_together_S2E05.png Applejack,_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_watching_pigs_S2E05.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_looking_at_Sweetie_Belle_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_imitating_Rarity_S2E05.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_look_to_their_side_S2E05.png Applejack_'It’s_almost'_S2E05.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_looking_at_Sweetie_Belle_2_S2E05.png Sad_Sweetie_Belle_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_with_a_hat_and_bandana_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_'you_do_now'_S2E05.png Applejack_and_Apple_Bloom_grinning_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'No_way'_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom_-ONE!_DAY!-_S2E5.png Granny_Smith_speaking_through_large_end_of_megaphone_S2E05.png Big_McIntosh_whispers_S2E05.png Big_McIntosh's_cutie_mark_not_sparkling_S2E5.png Granny_Smith_'have_to_say_so'_S2E05.png Granny_Smith_spinning_the_megaphone_S2E05.png Ponies_listening_to_Granny_Smith_S02E05.png Sisterhooves_Social_racetrack_wide_view_S2E05.png Sisters_Walk_S2E5.png Sisters_Line_1_S2E5.png Apple_Bloom_-ONE!_DAY!_Good_Luck!-_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_startled_by_Apple_Bloom_S2E05.png Granny_Smith_yelling_through_the_megaphone_S2E05.png Sisters_Line_2_S2E5.png Granny_Smith_'Get_set'_S2E05.png Close-up_of_Sweetie_Belle's_eyes_S2E05.png Red_mark_on_Granny_Smith's_eye_S02E05.png Granny_Smith_pokes_her_eye_with_the_megaphone_S2E05.png Granny_Smith_'Go!'_S2E05.png Ponies_running_S2E05.png Golden_Harvest_Jump_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_hopping_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_hears_splat_S2E05.png Rarity_mud_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'You_okay'_S2E05.png Rarity_with_a_grin_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_running_S2E05.png Berryshine_Jump_S2E5.png The_ponies_observe_the_competition_S2E05.png Rarity_jumping_in_buckets_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_hopping_through_the_buckets_S2E05.png Ponies_getting_up_and_over_the_crates_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Help!'_S2E05.png Rarity_reaches_out_to_Sweetie_Belle_S02E05.png Rarity_flinging_Sweetie_Belle_over_the_top_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_about_to_swallow_pies_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_pushing_hay_bale_S2E05.png Golden_Harvest_S02E05.png Crowd_watching_Sweetie_Belle_and_her_sister_run_S02E05.png Rarity_launching_grapes_into_the_vat_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_stomping_on_the_grapes_S2E05.png Rarity_with_the_grape_juice_S2E5.png Dinky_derped_S2E05.png Rarity_grape_juice_delivered_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_running_S2E05.png Rarity_catapulting_the_apples_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_with_empty_tub_on_head_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_putting_the_tub_down_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_bouncing_the_apple_into_the_tub_S2E05.png Berryshine_and_her_sister_S02E05.png Berryshine_bumping_into_Piña_Colada_S02E05.png Berryshine_and_Piña_Colada_derp_S02E05.png Eggs_shattered_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_carrying_an_egg_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_and_mud_covered_Rarity_look_at_eggs_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_hopping_S2E05.png Berryshine_and_her_sister2_S02E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_on_the_ground_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_together_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_jumping_over_the_hurdle_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_running_2_S2E05.png The_final_jump_S2E5.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_almost_win_S02E05.png Berryshine_and_Piña_Colada_finishing_the_race_S2E5.png Berryshine_and_Piña_Colada_win_the_competition_S2E5.png Rarity_Sweetie_Belle_and_Apple_Bloom_end_of_the_race_mud_S2E5.png Apple_Bloom_'almost_won'_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_with_Rarity_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_Rarity_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_noticing_horn_S2E05.png Rarity_Cutie_Mark_Reveal_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_Shock_S2E5.png Rarity_discovered_S02E05.png Rarity_Shaking_Clean_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_asking_where's_Applejack_S2E05.png Applejack_gasping_for_air_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Don't_get_it'_S2E05.png Applejack_'we_switched_places'_S2E05.png Applejack_Shaking_Clean_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_'Together'_S2E05.png Rarity_-for_the_start_line-_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_and_Apple_Bloom_stand_next_to_Rarity_S2E05.png Apple_Bloom,_Rarity_and_Applejack_are_smiling_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'For_me'_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_-I_did_it_for_us-_S02E05.png We_Are_Apple_Pie_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_stands_next_to_Rarity_S2E05.png Applejack,_Apple_Bloom_and_Sweetie_Belle_'Yeah!'_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_'Where'_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_-the_spa_of_course-_S02E05.png Apple_Bloom,_Sweetie_Belle_and_Applejack_laughing_S2E05.png Rarity_is_reluctant_S2E5.png Rarity_looks_worried_S2E05.png |-| 7 = Урок ---- Rarity_Hair_S2E5.png Sweetie_Belle_looking_at_mirror_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_telling_lesson_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_near_the_line_of_clothes_S2E05.png Rarity_gasp2_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_holding_a_pie_S2E5.png Rarity_classy_S02E05.png Sweetie_Belle_1_S02E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_playing_in_the_rain_S2E5.png Rarity_wet_mane_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_on_the_tree_branch_S2E05.png Sweetie_Belle_landing_to_puddle_S2E05.png Rarity_-Little_bit_dirty-_S2E05.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_doing_hair_S2E5.png Rarity_-Little_bit_dirty-_2_S2E05.png Spike_Hold_It_S2E5.png Spike_-Just_right-_S2E05.png Spike_Smile_S2E5.png Rarity_and_Sweetie_Belle_reconcile_-deal!-_S02E05.png en:Sisterhooves Social/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов второго сезона